Second Chance
by Scarlet-Nin
Summary: Time travel Au Naruto is back in the past. How will he deal with Flashbacks from the Ninja war? Are his friends back too? What is he going to about Kurama? He can t reach him. How will Naruto try to change the Future. Is he going to do it alone? Will he search for his missing family (Nagato,...)? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

Second Choice

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ **Kurama speaking"**

Scarlet-Nin: I corrected a few grammar mistakes. Thanks for the help! I really appreciate it! ^^

Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto!

Chapter 1

Naruto´s Perspective

I sat up as quickly as I could. My heartbeat was racing and my breathing was panicked and uneven. I tried to calm myself down. I looked hastily around. I thought I was dead. No I was pretty sure I was dead. I couldn´t have survived that Attack. My breath caught up in my throat. I chocked.

„H-Ho-How?!" I stuttered . Dark spots danced in my vision. Uh oh. _Not_ Good. I took a few deep breaths to calm down. But it _couldn´t_ be possible! I was in my room in my Apartment. On my floor laid a few empty Ramen cups. I saw clothes lying on the floor. I stumbled around the room to find a mirror. I needed to see myself! After searching for one, I suddenly remembered my bathroom.

„ _Stupid!"_ I thought annoyed. Who doesn´t know that in every bathroom there´s a mirror! I tried to see myself in the mirror but I was too short. _„Great if the others could see me now they would probably make fun of me. Especially that Bastard Sasuke."_ Ithought depressed. I run back to the kitchen to get a chair. I dragged it into the bathroom. I stood on the chair.

„OH MY GOD!" I yelled in disbelief. In my reflection I saw a boy about 10 years old. He looked like he was 8. He had bright blonde hair and blazing blue eyes. Three whisker marks on his face. _„THAT´S_ _ **ME**_ _!"_ I thought in horror. This had to be a dream! It couldn´t be real! I died! I knew it!

I fell from the chair. I pressed my fingers in a hand seal and yelled „KAI!". Nothing happened. I tried it a few more times but it was always the same result. _„B-But_ _ **how**_ _?! Wait! That´s it! Maybe Kurama knows something!"_ I thought in hope. I had no Idea what I should do.

I jumped on my bed and crossed my legs. I closed my eyes and tried to reach into my mind. _„Come on!"_ I was getting impatient. I couldn´t even _feel_ Kurama´s Chakra! I was begining to worry. No matter how long I meditated, I couldn´t reach Kurama. I sighed. It was no use if he couldn´t even feel his Chakra. Worry wouldn´t help him right now and he could steal see the Seal on his stomach. It made him feel familiar and sad at the same time.

I sat on my bed and tried to remember the last thing I knew. _„Okay, so we were on the battle field and I was pretty beaten up….hmm, Ah I know!"_ I was concentration.

 **FLASHBACK**

It was loud. I could hear the screams of people all around me. Kurama wasn´t with me anymore. _Madara_ had him now. I survived the Extraction but only bearly. I was using Chakra Chains to form a barrier. It was a surprise for everybody that I had them. During the time with my mother she explained to me that it was a special Bloodline. Only She and Grandma Mito had them. I was so happy when I heard that. Something that only _my_ _Clan_ , _**my**_ _**Family**_ could do. It made me feel like I had more of my mother. Like it was a bound that I only could have with her and people from my Clan.

Anyway I tried to stand on shaky legs. My jacket was completely torn up. I could feel how blood trickled down my chin. My body was numb, the only thing I could feel was the pain from my stomach where the seal had been. It was like a pulsing fire that was swirling in my gut. I blinked back tears. It was no use crying now, when the fight wasn´t lost yet. I tried to focus.

I could see how the others looked at me in horror. Even Sasuke looked concerned. _„Heh, serves you right Bastard."_ I thought halfheartly. I couldn´t help but smile at them. Only Neji died till now. The rest of us were still alive. Well, maybe I will be joining him soon if things don´t get better. The only reason I was still alive was because as an Uzumaki I had fast healing and a long life span. I guess i was really lucky there.

I think my smile actually made it worse for them. They all flinched. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Lee had tears in their eyes. Kiba and Choji looked worried. Shino´s bugs were buzzing in worry and anger. Shikamaru looked pale and panicked, like he couldn´t think of a plan and that was a first. Shikamaru _**always**_ had a plan. Sasuke tried to look uncaring but you could see the fear and worry in his eyes. Sakura ran towards me.

I held up a hand to stop her. „Don´t worry, I will be okay. I still need to become Hokage, ya know!" I tried to comfort her with fake cheer. Even an Idiot like me knew that she couldn´t do much for me.

She looked hurt and angry. Her green eyes were blazing in sadness. I could no longer look at her. She had her fist clenched at her sides. A deep frown was on her face.

„ _Idiot_. **Promise** you won´t die before you become Hokage." Sakura whispered in a broken voice. I tried to smile again but it only came out as a grimace. „S-Sakura..I.." I replied in a rough voice. „PROMISE ME!" screamed Sakura. Now she had tears streaming down her face. I flinched. I looked down. „Y-you know that I c-can´t promise that…" I stated sadly. I saw her look heartbroken and could hear Hinata and Ino sobbing in the background.-BUT! I promise that I will t-try my best!" I assured with a large grin. Sakura and the others looked a bit relieved.

I stood up. I went into Sage-mode. I walked over to them. „Let´s do this!" I declared with confidence. It hurt to smile when I _knew_ I probably wouldn´t survive and there will be _more_ deaths but for them, who _freed_ me from my life as lonely Jinchuuriki…they are my world. I will do anything for them till the end.

We stood there against Madara and his army. We were all feeling furious right now. What _right_ did that man have to destroy our _**home**_? _Our_ _**world**_.

I was sure you could feel the Killing intent from us from Suna. Madara only chuckled darkly. He teleported to us. We tried to avoid his attacks. He went after me. _„Huh, So i am so awesome that he had to fight_ _ **alone**_ _against me?"_ I joked. It was a bit empty without Kurama´s responds. Like a hole that couldn´t be filled.

He had a sinister look on his face. He tried to attack me. Thanks to Sage-mode I could avoid his attacks but my body was getting tired. _„Not good."_ I thought in panic. He grabbed me around the neck.

I struggled. I was a few feet of the ground. I tried to make him lose his ground. I heard a few shouts in the background. Madara´s face came nearer. He sneered at me. „I hate that you look so much like her. I hate every Uzumaki." Hissed Madara with hate. I was confused. „Like her…?" I chocked out. It was hard to talk without air.

Madara suddenly smiled an amused smile. His grip loused a bit. I could breath again. He raised an eyebrow. „You don´t know about _**Mito**_?" Madara inquires with dark humor. I lightly shook my head. He began laughing.

„Hahaha! That´s too precious! The last alive Uzumaki with the ability to use Chakra Chains like Mito doesn´t know about her!" Madara mocked with an insane look in his eyes. His grip tightened a bit. It was getting harder to breath again.

„What do you mean?! Karin can use them!" Sasuke growled furious. His Sharingan was blazing and spinning bright red in fury. I could feel his killing intent, just this time it wasn´t directed at me. Madara shook me a bit. I was slowly getting dizzy. I don´t know if it was from the blood lost or his shaking. Not that I cared at the moment.

„That useless girl? HA! Nobody of you knew Mito! She could do so much more with her Chains! They were way more powerful! Why do you think they used an Uzumaki as next vessel of the Kyuubi? That girl couldn´t even do a barrier!" Madara sneered with dark humor. He was chuckling.

„He´s right. Mito used an other girl with the same ability as her for the next vessel. I guess that boy is her son? His mother was her Niece." Hashirama or also known as the First Hokage, explained with a serious look. The other looked shocked. Minato nodded. „Mito-sama was the Aunt of my Wife Kushina." Minato assured with a glare. If looks could kill, Madara would have been in hell already.

Madara calmed down a little. „I _hate_ her Clan! I will make you suffer." Madara promised darkly. I just gave him a big grin. „Revenge? That so cheesy." I teased. I knew it was stupid but If I die why not annoy him? Let me have my fun.

Madara growled. He threw me away. Now I was surprised. I thought after all that he would kill me on the spot. He was a man of pride and ego after all. He grinned at me and activated his Susano. He made a move to Attack the others (Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura…) I jumped up as fast as I could and tried to stop him.

The only sound that was to hear was a **„NARUTO!"**. I didn´t know from who. I looked down. Oh. _Oh_. Madara´s Susano sword was sticking through my stomach. _Ouch_. I slowly tried to make a sound but I chocked on my blood. I heard Madara´s insane crackling in the background.

I blinked a few times to focus. I saw how black dots danced in my vision. I tried one last time to focus on my charka. I slowly pulled on my Chakra. I felt how Chakra Chains were sprouting out of my Back. I heard how Madara stopped laughing and started cussing. I smirked. So it worked. Due to my Conversation with my mother I learned a few Clan Jutsus. I could feel how my body got colder. I slowly closed my eyes.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

I jumped up. Not the nicest Flashback I had. I stood up and went outside. _„When I am back here…Then maybe the others are too?!"_ I thought excited and hopeful. I want to see them. No, I _need_ to see them!

I ran to the park. It hurt to see Konoha like this again. I knew what would happen to it in the Future. I will _not_ let that happen! This time I would focus on my training earlier. I needed to learn more about my Clan. I ignored all the hurtful words and glares from the villagers.

I arrived at the park. I saw how the the teams were all there. They looked happy. _„Happy without me….If they don´t know about it then I shouldn´t make their Childhood more difficult."_ I thought with sadness and determination. I was observing them from behind a tree. I slowly walked away from them. I couldn´t see them like that.

I walked down the streets. I didn´t notice that I walked around Konoha for almost a whole day. It was getting darker. I was sitting on the head of my father, not that anybody knew that. I let the cold air hit my face. I felt how something wet trailed down my cheek. I touched it. It was water. „But it isn´t raining….wait does that mean I am crying?!" I starred at the wet spot on my hand in horror. Naruto Uzumaki never cried! Well, there was the time with Iruka and Jiraya and Neji, but you get his point! He rubbed his eyes.

He stood up and began walking home. „Tomorrow I will start!" I muttered tried. I just wanted to go to bed right now.


	2. Chapter 2

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ **Kurama speaking"**

Scarlet-Nin: Please tell me if I should continue in the Reviews. If not then I will break this Fanfiction off. Thanks for reading it! I am sorry if this seems a bit rushed. ^^

Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto!

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up early. He was panting from his nightmare about the war. He quickly got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen. He decided to skip breakfast and just drink a glass of water. He was a bit pale.

"I guess, it was still to much for me….but I have to get to the Academy!" Naruto yelled, when he saw what time it was. He knew that at the age of 10 he was in his first year of the Academy. It was his third try. Based on the Season, it was at the end of the year.

Naruto quickly got changed into a black shirt, dark orange pants and a jacket that looked like the one his father wore when he was a child. The only difference was that his jacket was a pale orange with black. He was told in the future that Jiraya send them to him in the hope he would wear them.

Naruto jumped out of his window and ran towards the Academy. He was so fast that nobody noticed him. Maybe it was the less brighter orange that didn´t attract so much attention. As Naruto jumped over the roof, he was deep in thought.

" _Maybe I should grow out my hair? It would make me look more like To-chan! And when I met Pervy-Sage, I could ask him to give me Dad ´s headband. I should ask the Old man if he could get me Mom´s Wristband! That would be awesome!"_ Naruto thought with a grin. He saw the Academy getting nearer and he hesitated.

" _I-I can do it! Just have to act like I acted when I was this age!"_ Naruto took a deep breath and slipped into the classroom quietly. Nobody noticed him.

Naruto told nobody but the Third Hokage and Jirayia that he had a mask on during school. It made a lot of things easier, if he was a total idiot. He wasn´t a genius, but he wasn´t that stupid. And he was always good at stealth.

The only one who caught him, was Iruka, who was like his Big Brother and even he only caught Naruto, because Naruto _let_ himself be caught.

"Where´s Naruto again?!" Iruka demanded with a sigh. The class shrugged.

"Who cares about that Idiot?" Sakura scoffed. A few laughed. Naruto felt a pang in his chest, but ignored it. He knew that she would react like that if he was this young again. But that didn´t mean her comment didn´t hurt him.

Iruka shoot her a warning look. "That´s _not_ nice." Iruka scolded. Sakura crossed her arms and pouted. Iruka sighed again.

"Well, if he doesn´t show up till-" Iruka began but he was cut off by a loud yell. "I AM HERE!" Naruto yelled with a big grin. The other turned to him so fast, that Naruto was scared their necks would break. They were starring at him wide eyed.

"H-How?! When did you get here, Loser?!" Kiba yelled in surprise. Naruto shoot him a scowl. "I was here since the beginning! Are you blind Dogbreath?!" Naruto complained. Shikamaru, Sasuke and Shino eyed him in interest and suspicion. Naruto ignored them. Kiba looked ready to explode.

Iruka blinked a few times and clapped his hands to break of the fight that would soon begin. "Okay, now that we are all here, I would like to announce that we are going outside in groups of six today. I will tell you the groups when we are outside." Iruka informed. All students got outside and on the training field.

"Sasuke Uchia, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki are in group 2!" Iruka stated. Sakura and Ino had hearts in their eyes and Sasuke scowled.

"Now, you have to run five rounds around the field, then you go through the forest. Now LISTEN! This is important, this _will be graded as a group grade_ so if one doesn´t finish it´s a grade lower than your normal grade would be." Iruka stopped talking for a second to let the Warning sink in.

"Now, in the forest, you have to watch out. It´s a stealth, stamina and plan exercise. That means everybody has to do his part. You have to work together. It´s a new exercise." Iruka ended with a serious look.

Naruto gulped. _"So somethings change in this time_." Naruto remarked. He got nothing to worry about. He smiled his typical grin.

"You have Five Minutes to plan!" Iruka informed and stood to the side.

Shikamaru turned to them. He had his hands in his pocket and he looked tired. "Man, this is so troublesome." He complained. Choji continued to eat his chips. "Now listen here you lazy ass! If any of you get Sasuke-kun down, I will personally kill you in your sleep!" Ino yelled with a glare.

Naruto couldn´t help but snort. Ino rounded on him. "What´s so funny, _deadlast_?!" She growled. Naruto looked her over. He couldn´t help but be annoyed by her fangirl behavior.

"What´s funny is that you should worry about yourself first." Naruto shoot back. Ino´s jaw dropped and Sakura laughed. "The Idiot got you!" Sakura giggled smug. Naruto turned to her.

"And you can talk?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Sakura got angry. "What are you trying to imply?" She sneered. Naruto frowned and quickly covered it up with a bright smile.

"Nothing, but I think you should think about it! You are probably dieting aren´t you? That means you have low energy and no stamina. You can´t run for a long time and you aren´t good at stealth." Naruto informed cheerfully. Sasuke smirked, while Choji dropped a chip, Shikamaru was analyzing Naruto and Ino and Sakura starred at Naruto in disbelief.

"And you?! You aren´t good at stealth ether!" Ino refused to give up. Naruto snickered. "Anbu couldn´t catch me in _bright orange during the day_. What makes you think I am bad at stealth?" Naruto mocked. Ino opened and closed her mouth without saying anything.

"Times up!" Iruka yelled. All students lined up at the field. Iruka gave the sign and they started running.

After the first three rounds Sakura and Ino were panting together with Shikamaru. _"Damnit, he was right!"_ Ino and Sakura cussed.

Naruto was already in his last round and he was almost finished. Sasuke was half a round behind. _"Stupid dope! Where does he get the Energy?!"_ Sasuke thought jealous.

When Naruto finished his rounds he looked around. He saw that Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru had trouble with finishing their rounds.

Naruto took a few deep breaths and took off running towards them. The Students starred at him in disbelief. Sasuke passed him and shoot him a curious look. _"What´s he doing running_ _ **back**_ _?"_ Sasuke couldn´t understand why he didn´t just continue with the exercise.

Naruto ran towards Sakura and Ino and took their hands. He dragged them along. "Now, move it! You just have two more rounds!" Naruto tried to motivate them. They huffed and panted.

"Shikamaru, if you aren´t running faster, I will tell your mother that you slacked off again!" Naruto threatened with a glare. Shikamaru paled and picked up his pace.

After they had all of the group´s round finished they could continue with the Exercise.

"T-thanks." Ino and Sakura whispered. Naruto only nodded and gave them a thumps up. They were surprised to see that Sasuke waited for them.

"Let´s go!" Naruto cheered. Their Eyes twitched. _"Stamina freak!"_ They thought. Shikamaru sighed and held Naruto back by his jacket. "Stop. How about you go last to see if someone from our group messes up you could help them? You are after all the best in stealth out of all of us." Shikamaru suggested with a yawn.

Naruto considered it and nodded quickly. Even Sasuke didn´t try to protest that he was the best in stealth so that meant something.

After Two Hours, the Academy ended. Their group got second place because of Sakura and Ino, no matter how hard Naruto tried to help them.

Iruka praised them and bit them goodbye.

Naruto walked back to his apartment and sat down on his bed. He meditated for an hour then he went to sleep.

Time Skip.

In the morning Naruto woke up by a loud banging on his door.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

He quickly got up and went to answer the door. When he answered the door, he was met with 11 people. Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Choji, Lee, Shino and Tenten. They had sad and panicked looks on heir faces.

Naruto blinked a few times till he was tackled at 1 a.m in the morning. He stumbled back from the impact with a few bodies.

"NARUTO/-KUN!" Sakura and Hinata cried as they hugged him. Naruto´s breath got caught up in his throat. His heart stopped. "Y-You remember?" Naruto stuttered fearfully. They nodded grimly. Naruto felt a tears sliding down his cheeks as he hugged Hinata and Sakura. He buried his head into Hinata´s neck.

"Th-Thank god." Naruto´s voice broke. He sobbed weakly. "I-I thought I was all alone! I-I can´t hear K-Kurama! I was so panicked-!" He stopped his hysterical talking when Sakura hit him on the head.

"Calm down. Were here. Alive." Sakura stated with a big smile. They were all crying by now.

Hinata pulled out of the hug and got up. Naruto helped her stand up and let them into his apartment.


End file.
